


生日，驚喜，哇哈哈哈哈⋯⋯✩

by Alkillua_Wu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkillua_Wu/pseuds/Alkillua_Wu
Summary: *無cp歡樂向*2018年5月5日，月永レオ生日快樂～～*レオ搞事篇
Kudos: 1





	生日，驚喜，哇哈哈哈哈⋯⋯✩

話說，今天是Knights隊長月永レオ的生日。

幾乎整個夢之咲都知道了，因為在午間的學院放送⋯⋯

『哇哈哈哈哈哈⋯⋯✩你們聽得見嗎？我在這裡喔！我是Knights的月永レオ，今天，可是我的生日啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！』

『很棒對吧？很棒對吧！！今天的我inspiration爆發，要做幾首世界名曲都沒問題～～』

『所以啊所以，只要能在今天的“月永大人慶生會”上將最好的禮物送給我，我就會作一首世界名曲送給你喔✩』

『啊啊那個⋯⋯月永學長！不可以進放送委員室啊！』

『喔齁齁～～是另一個眼鏡君呀！！嗚啾✩這是外星人的問候方式～～你要不要也來我的慶生會呢？好好好！就這樣說定了，要來喔！！！』

『等等等⋯⋯我還什麼都沒說啊⋯⋯！』

『レオ親！不可以拍桌子！麥克風倒下來怎麼辦啊！！』

『哇哈哈哈！！是仁兔喵～～～～你也要來我的慶生會喔！！』

『以上，要和月永大人一起同樂的傢伙們就來3-B教室拿報名表吧！不見不散喔～～』

『喂喂！真是的⋯⋯！各位同學不好意思，現在騷動已經解除，請聽下一首熱門歌曲吧。』

⋯⋯

⋯⋯⋯⋯

就是這樣，現在全校都知道月永レオ有個慶生會，而我們的副會長⋯⋯

「不行！！」蓮巳敬人站在3-B的門口大聲拒絕，後面跟著一群聽到消息來堵人的學生會成員。

「月永！你已經擾亂了學校的秩序，現在還說什麼要辦慶生會？絕對不可以！！！」

「眼鏡君啊！那是『我的生日』！！全世界獨一無二的月永レオ的生日啊！」レオ嘟著臉保護懷裡的報名表不被搶走。

「不可以在學校辦！！你要玩的話去校外！！」蓮巳推了推眼鏡，眼神中帶著銳利。

「唔唔唔唔唔唔唔唔唔唔唔唔⋯⋯眼鏡眼鏡眼鏡眼鏡眼鏡眼鏡眼鏡眼鏡眼鏡眼鏡⋯⋯」

「⋯⋯」蓮巳敬人用鄙夷的目光看著在地上撒潑打滾的レオ。

最終，他嘆了一口氣，恨恨地開口：「只准在放學後辦，記得要把垃圾收拾乾淨！！」說完，轉頭回3-A教室吃胃藥了。

「好好⋯⋯♪ 我最乖了！！眼鏡君你也要來喔喔～～～」

***

放學後空曠的3-B教室。

在教室後排擺了一排桌椅，上面講究的放了評委的名字，而最中央的立牌就是我們今天的壽星大人。

「哈哈哈哈哈⋯⋯✩今天的慶生會終於來了！你們準備了什麼給我呢？？我好期待啊！」レオ一如既往的開懷大笑，身體前傾坐兩腳椅晃來晃去。

「哎哎⋯⋯為什麼老爺爺要做這種事啊？搞不懂⋯⋯」在他右手邊的朔間凜月似乎覺得隔壁很吵，將耳朵摀了起來。

「熊君也該打起精神了吧？現在黃昏了喔。但放學後還要來做這種事真是超～煩的。」左手邊的瀨名泉將レオ的椅子拉正，好好地讓它黏在地板上。

「啊拉啊拉～難得今天是小レオ的生日耶，一起聚聚比較熱鬧啊～」瀨名泉隔壁的鳴上嵐燦爛笑著。

「雖然今天是leader生日，可是司覺得大家一起買個蛋糕慶生就好，為什麼要做這麼多餘的事⋯⋯凜月前輩別睡了，要開始囉。」在凜月旁邊的司好心提醒。

「哈哈哈！！不用我多介紹了吧？今天的Knights全員都是評審喔～～」

「接下來，第一個參加者請進～～」レオ敲了敲放在桌旁的小鈴，拿起第一張報名表看了起來。

「喔喔，每個報名者都是以團體為單位呢，第一個是Trickstar！參加動機⋯⋯『沒有』！哈哈！！真有趣～」レオ看著進來的紅髮少年，興高采烈地問：「那麼這位紅毛，你要送我什麼呢？？」

衣更真緒尷尬地笑著，他轉頭瞥著門口不敢進門的遊木真，在說話前就被一個聲音打斷：「真～君～～送我一個軟綿綿的枕頭～不然把你的大腿送給我也可以～」

凜月一見著竹馬竹馬，便笑著從桌上爬起來。

「啊啊凜月！！今天的東西都是給我的！你不能搶這是犯規喔！！！」レオ轉頭宣示主權。

「呵呵呵⋯⋯」真緒無奈地苦笑，他在身上找了找，最後掏出一樣東西，「那個，我只能送你一盒痠痛貼布，這個可以嗎？」

將貼布放於レオ的桌前，上面的包裝盒除了廣告圖片外，旁邊空白的地方還寫了幾句貼心的：『要照顧身體喔』。

很顯然是真緒自己寫的。

「嗯⋯⋯送什麼貼布？把遊君送給我還比較實在。」泉雙眼放光地看向門口，就只差站起來分奔過去將真抓進教室，「遊君！！快來哥哥這邊！！！！」

真緒內心忐忑地望著依然沒有動作的レオ。

「你⋯⋯」一開始レオ就睜大了雙眼不可置信地看著那盒貼布，再然後他抬起頭，眼睛裡寫滿了感動，「你真是一個大好人！！！從來沒有人送過我貼布啊！！只有你關心我的身體是嗎？你最好了，真～君✩」

無視後方傳來『真～君只能是我對真～君的稱呼』的抗議聲，月永レオ翻了牌子，給了十分。

「啊呀？這樣也可以嗎？小真緒意外地對我們家王胃口耶～」嵐輕輕笑，跟著翻了牌子。

「下一位～～～」レオ好心情地敲了小鈴，看起了第二張報名表，「再來是2Wink的雙胞胎葵，參加動機：想要新的曲子。」

看著進來的葵雙子，レオ笑了笑繼續道：「好誠實呢～那你們要送給我什麼？？」

「嘿嘿～」日向咧開大大的笑容，把弟弟拉到身邊說：「我們要表演鏡子雙人版～～～」

裕太緊接著道：「月永學長想看什麼呢？」

「我我！！我要看瀨名演瀨名～～～」レオ興奮大叫。

「蛤？我就在這裡你叫他演我？」泉傻眼，「為什麼要扯到我身上啊？？」

「好勒～！變裝完畢～～」日向戴著不知道從哪變來的假髮，沉下臉對著裕太，「『蛤？我就在這裡你叫他演我？』」

「『為什麼要扯到我身上啊？？』」裕太也戴著假髮維持著鄙夷的表情面對哥哥。

「『王你給我安分一點！今天已經是第三次弄壞器材了！！』」

「『遊～君！哥哥在這裡！快點跳入哥哥的懷抱啊～～～～』」

「『超～煩人，你到底有沒有搞清楚狀況啊？』」

「『鳴君不準拉我的手！給我放開！！』」

「『區區一個成喵竟敢比我囂張？』」

「『熊君醒醒⋯⋯！煩死人了！！』」

「『遊君⋯⋯♪』」

「『遊君～～～～』」

雙子們一下在那邊嫌棄、一下又張開手臂想抱著『遊君』，搞得レオ哈哈大笑：「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈✩太棒了！！太棒了啊你們～～～平常的瀨名就是這樣！！你們可以加入涉的表演部啦～～」

「喂！一點也不好笑，你們拿我取樂嗎？」正牌的泉瞪大眼，看看左右一排笑倒的人。

「呵呵呵⋯⋯阿瀨好好笑哈哈⋯⋯」凜月倒。

「噗⋯⋯對不起前輩，可是司覺得這實在太excellent，不愧是葵君～～」朱櫻司也倒。

「好啦好啦，『泉哥哥』不要生氣嘛～今天是慶生會啊～」裕太恢復成本來樣貌，笑嘻嘻地拍手。

「對啊對啊，為了賠罪，以後就第一個告訴前輩遊木前輩的位置吧～」日向毫無良心地把和自己還不太熟的學長賣了。

「瀨名最好了不會生氣啦！！你們兩個真是太棒了，我很喜歡～Inspiration又爆棚了！！」レオ快速拿起筆在報名表後面作曲，另一隻手還不忘翻牌子。

「哼！就看在遊君的份上⋯⋯」藏不住嘴角上揚的泉也翻了個十分。

「下一個！！」結束創作的レオ愉悅地敲敲敲，將小鈴敲成一段悅耳的曲調，「UNDEAD～～參加動機：『月永君，生日快樂』，喔！這不是零的字嗎！！好懷念喔～～」

從門口進來的人露出淺淺的笑容，嗓音沙啞低沉，好似還沒睡飽：「月永君，好久不見～」

「是零啊！！最近好嗎？我好想你～嗚啾嗚啾✩打招呼兩次代表『好愛你』的意思喔～～」レオ快速眨了兩次眼，送了一個飛吻給零，「零～～你要送我什麼？？好期待！！」

「kukuku～」零從褲袋中拿出一支『黑金剛』，放到レオ面前並稍加說明：「這是『普通人可以和宇宙人交流的手機』，附帶翻譯說明書。是吾輩的朋友給的喔。」

簡稱：普通的手機。

「喔喔？！！」一聽到可以和宇宙人對話，レオ馬上把手機拿起來，看著上面綠色的撥號按鍵按了下去。

「もしもし？宇宙人嗎？嗚啾嗚啾嗚啾啾啾啾～～」

『堆，窩師于周人。（對，我是宇宙人。）』

「零！！！！！！！真的有耶！宇宙人出現啦！哇哈哈哈哈哈⋯⋯✩」レオ驚喜地大笑，接著繼續與宇宙人深入交流。

「ㄉㄚ－ㄉㄚ－！！」沉下去的錯誤音從隔壁傳來，凜月皺著眉看向零：「那邊那個人，不可以用那麼智障的東西騙王喔。」

「喔齁凜月！」一看到寶貝弟弟笑容就大了起來的零露出慈愛的眼神，語氣裡帶著滿滿的愛：「凜月也想要手機嗎？哥哥會送給你一模一樣的喔！哥哥最愛你了♪」

「唔嗯！！你是誰啊不要冒充我哥哥？！」

「凜月！我是哥哥啊！是你最愛的哥哥！！是哥哥喔～～」零衝到凜月面前將他一把抱住，臉上慈愛的表情未退，「凜月還承認有哥哥嗎？吾輩好開心～～最愛你了喔，凜月！！」

「放手！！我要報警囉！！」凜月試圖做無謂的抵抗。

「好好，儘管抱緊哥哥吧！哥哥會接住你的～～」

這個人，真的是完全無法溝通。

「零！！宇宙人不講話了！！怎麼辦？！？！」レオ突然橫插一句。

「嗯嗯？」零終於捨得放手，他仔細想了想，最後一個結論：「應該是薰君離開了吧⋯⋯」

你這樣講出來真的好嗎？

「沒關係月永君，下次使用的時候一定會有更多宇宙人回答喔～」零笑了笑，最後抱一把凜月，就離開教室了。

「真是太好了太好了！！有了這個我就可以和宇宙人交流了！哇哈哈哈哈⋯⋯✩」

「唔⋯⋯家醜不可外揚，要是誰敢說出去，我就把他的血吸乾。」

「你還承認那是你家的喔⋯⋯？」全程看得傻眼的眾人。

「下一個下一個！！」レオ拍著桌子，手上的報名表幾乎寫滿了樂曲，「嗯嗯我看看喔⋯⋯再來是Ra*bits，參加動機：『來轉換心情』。」

「仁兔喵喵喵喵～～～你要送什麼？？」

「レオ親。」成鳴用著心痛的表情沉重地說道：「今天中午的麥克風被你玩壞了，弄壞要賠知不知道？那是學校的公物啊⋯⋯」

「誒誒？！」レオ一臉驚訝地說：「真的嗎？那你要送我請款單？我第一次收到這種東西！！以前都是直接寄給瀨名的說！！」接著又興奮了起來。

「你還有臉說喔？成喵的麥克風多少錢，我幫笨蛋王出一半就是了，都怪我沒看好他。」

「不是要送請款單，錢我已經賠完了，泉親不用擔心。」說到這，成鳴的臉又更難看了，「是我那群孩子說一定要來慶生會送東西我才來的，不然我肯定得在家難過好一陣子⋯⋯」

成鳴的臉越來越憂鬱，搞得レオ越加擔心：「仁兔喵喵對不起，我錯了！那我能為你做什麼嗎？」

「你就笑著接受我的禮物吧，畢竟今天你生日啊。」成鳴抱住レオ，輕聲說：「生日快樂。」

「謝謝仁兔喵喵～～我很喜歡這個禮物！」レオ伸手回抱。

彷彿是飄到レオ耳邊似的，成鳴繼續道：「下次再敢弄壞放送室的設備，我就咬死你。兔子急了也是會咬人的啊。」

「是的！絕不再犯！！」莫名其妙的冷汗流了下來，レオ又翻了個十分的牌子。

成鳴滿意的『拍拍』レオ的間，笑著出去了。

「沒看過這樣的仁兔學長⋯⋯」司嚇到吃手手。

「其實成喵算悶騷了⋯⋯」

「好、好！下一個進來吧！」レオ甩甩手，試圖將從腳底湧上來的惡寒甩掉，「流星隊，參加動機：『正義的夥伴生日要來慶生啊！』。」

「哇哈哈哈！月永君生日快樂～就讓我表演一段英雄特攝片吧！！」守澤千秋一進門就熱血沸騰，他一句話也不讓其他人說，就開始跳來跳去，先是什麼『浮岩光束』，再來什麼『暗黑獵手』、『動感光波』都出來了。

「最後，讓我們大喊一句：『正義必勝，邪惡必敗！！哇哈哈哈哈！！』月永君生日快樂喔～～」一個人演獨角戲的千秋彷彿體力無窮盡，連喘一下都沒有。

「哇啊啊！！千秋！！剛剛那個『節能怪手』是什麼？？好酷呀！」偏偏就是有人會興奮大叫。

看來看去，凜月已經快睡著了，但卻得被迫繼續待著，他只能玩旁邊的小司司來提神。

「凜、凜月前輩！玩別人的hair是不對的，請將手移開。」

「有什麼關係？老小乖一點，不然我又要睡著了。」

結果是レオ翻了十分的牌子後，千秋才出了教室。

「唔哇啊！！今天的慶生會好開心！！好久沒這麼熱鬧過了～～」レオ伸了個大大的懶腰，將所有報名表集中在一起，看著每一個來送他禮物的人，「謝謝你們願意來和我玩，我真的非常開心，inspiration也多到滿出來！！」

「所以，今天你們每個人都是第一名！！我都已經寫好曲子了，這是我給你們的謝禮～～」

「謝謝你們，我會更加快樂的！」レオ笑著鞠了一躬，將每個隊的報名表又送了回去。

「還有，謝謝我的騎士們！！」レオ突然轉向自家團員，笑著抱了他們每個人，「謝謝你們一直以來的包容，我會更加成熟的！！」

「你還有臉說喔？不要到時候又犯。」

「呼啊⋯⋯王都不像王了，再傻一點大笑大鬧嘛～」

「啊啦討厭，人家沒你說的那麼好啦～～」

「能成為leader的騎士是我朱櫻司的榮幸。」

「哇哈哈哈哈⋯⋯✩那今天的生日驚奇就到此結束囉！我最愛你們了～嗚鳩嗚啾～～～」

＜完＞

後記：

日日樹：『哥哥生日快樂～』

レオ：是小琉可！來給哥哥祝福的嗎？最愛你了喔～～（抱

日日樹：哈哈哈哈哈～～我是你的日日樹涉，今天也為你帶來愛和驚奇⋯⋯✩

レオ：你這個混蛋！！竟敢冒充小琉可！！我殺了你！！！！

日日樹：哎呀別生氣嘛月永君，開個玩笑呵呵～


End file.
